Such separating devices can be used for separating out solid particles, such as dust or sand, and also especially for separating out particles in the form of liquid droplets.
Separating devices for separating out liquid droplets are used for example in petrochemical refineries and especially in air separation plants for industrial gases. In such plants, compressor stages which have radial compressor shafts are arranged in series. Separating devices of the aforementioned type can be connected between these compressor stages. As a result, compressed moist gas, such as compressed moist air, which leaves a cooler of the upstream compressor stage, can be introduced into the separating device. When falling below the dew point of the water component, a certain water quantity and droplet size in the incoming gas flow is to be reckoned with. The gas flow follows the deflecting region of the flow passage. The liquid droplets, on account of their inertia, cannot completely follow the deflecting region and as a result drift in the direction of the radially outwardly lying section of the flow passage. The liquid droplets should then reach the collecting vessel via the branch.
In order to avoid a gas build-up upstream of the collecting vessel separate motor-operated suction devices are often provided on the collecting vessel in the prior art, which are correspondingly expensive and time-consuming to realize.
A separating out of solid or liquid components from gases or vapors is already known from German patent document DE 38 59 45, in which before entry into a compressor the gas which is laden with the foreign bodies is deflected and at the end of the deflection on the outer radius a depositing opening is provided, into which the components of the flow with higher density enter. Since in addition to these components which are to be separated out components of the gas which is to be compressed also pass through the depositing opening, the connecting line is provided with a recirculation passage so that the portions of the gas which are freed of the foreign bodies can enter the fluid flow again upstream. A disadvantage of the known arrangement is the lack of provision against congestion phenomenon in the line for carrying away the foreign matter. Particularly in the region of the connection of the recirculation line to the separating line congestions can occur on the way to a collecting vessel since no solution is disclosed to ensure a pressure relief in the collecting vessel. Different embodiments of flue gas dedusting plants are known from documents DE 196 51 857, U.S. Pat. No. 1,818,994, DE 2 256 678, and DE 30 35 828.